


Do you Harry take...

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: well someone wanted draco to object to harry's wedding with ginny.So i figured why not.





	Do you Harry take...

Everyone stood under a circle of large weeping willow trees with magic to color them white. Flower petals from the sky fell down as everyone sat on log benches waiting for the ceremony to start. The air smelled fruity that carried along with the gentle breeze. The sun was still starting to rise giving off a magical effect (without magic - mostly that is). Everyone was there for Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's wedding. Fred was there in spirit form as well as most of those who died in the past. Conjured for this special occasion bringing everyone together in the name of love. Bill and Fleur brought their dragons with them. (Dragons who currently were chasing Ron around in the background.) Hermione stood with Pansy hand in hand while leaning against each other. The men wearing black and white suits as the females all wore white or light pink. The classic magical wedding as the two love birds stood in front of each other. Ready to be tied together forever with their hands entwined. Ginny's soft brown eyes looking into Harry's hazel gaze-

"I OBJECT!" A familiar voice echoed throughout the silent murmuring and musical chimes. Everyone glanced down the makeshift wedding aisle covered in various flower petals. "I didn't call for an objection yet, son." The Priest dismissed Draco Malfoy taking note of his appearance as his father was in tow. Both wearing white looking sleek as ever before. "Now do you Harry take-" "I object!" Draco says again making everyone wonder if he lost his mind. Ron was still running as they were trying to playfully eat him. The music stops playing as Ginny puts her hands on her hips "Oh no you don't, you had all this time to confess. You're not ruining my wedding you little twerp!" Ginny wasn't about to put up with a crybaby at her own wedding. "Harry is going to marry me!" Ginny said looking at the Priest telling him to continue.

Draco had made his way up the aisle and even though the twins could stop him, they didn't. It seems they knew something others didn't, which wasn't really a surprise in any day and age. Even ghost Dumbledore just stood there next to Minerva smirking away. They both knew it as well. "Draco Malfoy don't you dare come any closer!" Ginny warned though it seemed like a half threat against the blonde wizard that just pushed her out of the way. "Malfoy, uh, what are you doi-". Before Harry could finish his words Draco Malfoy placed his soft lips against Harry's own. Draco grabbed the groom by his collar in the midst of the act. He had closed his eyes (Draco) only for a second later to open them to find Harry a bit shocked. "D-draco?" Harry started but instead of speaking he just pulled Draco back into a full kiss as the priest rolled his eyes.

"Well I'd say you may kiss your bride, but it seems you already went ahead without me." The Priest commented shaking his head at the unfollowed script. George helped Ginny up who just dusted herself off as Luna came over kissing her on the cheek. "That was very believable, how did you know Malfoy would go in for the bait?" Luna asked as Ginny shrugged "Harry never shut up about Malfoy as long as we were together. Which is why I told him to pretend we were still together. Mum knew I wasn't going to be the bride and Mr. Malfoy was in on it as well." Ginny beamed watching a few people sit there in shock.


End file.
